wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bitter-sweet
This is a short fanfiction by Tundra for Matau. It's a Morrowseer/Glacier shipping! :D Morrowseer and Glacier will be the same age because of laziness. They will both be six year old dragonets. Enjoy! Part one- It was early in the morning. Morrowseer yawned and carefully got up. All of the other dragonets were asleep. He quickly tried to run out of the room. He accidentally stepped on another dragons tail. Oops... "AHHH!!! GET OFF OF ME!" The other dragonet screamed. "I'm sorry!" Morrowseer said, dashing out of the building. The dragonet growled then fell back asleep. It woke up other dragonets. "Hmm? Morrowseer? He wouldn't leave... He is so loyal to our tribe..." Said a half-asleep NightWing. "See?" He said, picking up the blanket where Morrowseer was supposed to be. There were scrolls under the blanket, making it look like Morrowseer was asleep there. "Oh no... Search!" The dragon yelled. Other NightWings burst out of the building, looking for Morrowseer. "He wouldn't do this-" "-this isn't like him-" said another. "-why did he do it?" Morrowseer had put the guards that were blocking the tunnel, asleep. He took the darts out if their necks. "Sorry..." He murmured. "Over there!" The NightWings yelled. "Crap..." Morrowseer said under his breath. He ran into the tunnel, turning right. There was another left, then he found it. It was piled by snow, blocking the exit. He grinned, clawing the snow out of the door way. "The Ice Kingdom..." He said. He quickly slipped into it. It was freezing, but he did it for something special. Someone special. He ran, his claws sinking into the ice. He had to be swift, not getting caught. He saw a pearl in the snow. Morrowseer had a good eye. He picked it up, and ran to a corner where a snow white dragonet was. She smiled and looked up. "Hey... It must've took some guts to come here... How did you get away?" "Well, I have my ways." He said. They both chuckled. "Oh... I have this for you." He said looking away. He handed her the pearl. She smiled, her face lighting up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said with delight. She hugged him, then put it in her talon as a ring. Morrowseer's heart was beating quickly. He blushed and said, "W-well, your welcome..." "I love it..." She said looking at it closely. Oh, I love you... He thought. She leaned in closer. "I know NightWings and IceWings aren't supposed to like each other... But-" she kissed his cheek, and smiled. He blushed and smiled. "Th-thanks..." He said, the kiss warming him from the light snow. "Want to meet here again?" She asked. "Umm... Totally! Yes, yes!" He said with a grin. "Great! Ok, I have to go now, but I'll be here tomorrow!" "Ok! See ya!" Morrowseer said with delight. He happily walked back to the tunnel. He slipped through, to the Night Kingdom. He was glad he was the only one who knew how to get to the Ice Kingdom tunnel. The dragons he shot earlier were still asleep, snoring their heads off. He rolled his eyes, and skipped away. "Well, you look happy." A NightWing said with a nudge. "Yeah... I'm happy. Very happy!" Part two- It was the next day... Morrowseer was very happy. He made a new plan... Escape while everyone was asleep. He could just drug the guards and get out. He swiftly ran out if the building, heading for the tunnels. His face had a wide grin. All he could think about was, Glacier... Guards were playing some kind of card game... Morrowseer easily shot them with a sleep dart. He loved it when their bodies just collapsed to the ground. He chuckled and ran into the tunnels. He found the IceWing tunnel... He was the only one who knew. His claws automatically started to dig through the snow. He saw a glimmer in the distance. It wasn't snow, it wasn't ice, it was Glacier... He started to run as fast as he could. He held a crystal bracelet in his talons. He didn't dare loose it. His breath was easily seen on the air. It was like white smoke. He made it... But as he got closer... Glacier! She was tied up, and muzzled. Morrowseer growled and looked around. She gave him a sad look... Run... He was too late. A large IceWing pounced on Morrowseer. "Why are you here? I could just kill you right now! This is my daughter!" His voice was cold and sharp. It was the king of the IceWings. Morrowseer gulped. "U-umm... I-I'm" "GET AWAY FROM HERE. HOW WOULD A NIGHTWING EVEN GET HERE?!" Roared the king. He flicked his tail, and another large IceWing went over to Morrowseer. "What do you have here?... Ohh... A crystal bracelet! It's so pretty!" He said, tossing it around. He caught it then snapped it. It fell to the ground, and he kicked it in several directions. Morrowseer could feel tears welling in his eyes. He didn't dare cry though. It would freeze his eyes. He could see tears coming from Glacier. That was it. Morrowseer roared and pounced on the king. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR DAUGHTER?!" The king easily shakes him off. "That's it... Time to die." Said the cold voice of the king. He raised his snout and breathed in the cold air. The other IceWing held Morrowseer down. The next thing he knew, fire blasted onto the king... Then Morrowseer blacked out. When he awoke, he was saw two dead IceWings. He panicked. He was relieved to had not seen a dead IceWing dragonet. Morrowseer was carried back to the Night Kingdom by his father. "Morrowseer... Are you ok?..." His father asked with worry in his voice. "Yeah.... I think so.." Then he passed out again. This time when he awoke, he was in a room. It was on the Night Kingdom. "Morrowseer... Good. Your awake." His father said shaking him. "You know that whole IceWing thing?..." Morrowseer nodded and gulped. "Now, there will be a war. The IceWing princess is now queen. No one knows who the new king is though..." Morrowseer's eyes widened. This was all of his fault... No. It was the IceWings faults! He hated IceWings now. "Please... I would love to attended that war." Said Morrowseer with a grin. After all of that drama, the Night Kingdom hated the Ice Kingdom, and the same way around. Morrowseer's heart grew cold. He didn't have any warm feelings for Glacier anymore... He wanted war. He wanted revenge. The end Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)